Half-Life 2 Sound List
This list was compiled as a helpful reference for use with functions that have to do with sound emitting as well as the Wiremod sound emitter and related components. It contains every sound used by Half-Life 2. If you want to hear previews of the sounds, download http://nemesis.thewavelength.net/index.php?p=26 GCFScape and browse to the file, 'source sounds.GCF'. There are still a lot of mistakes, so please fix them as you find them. For a list of Team Fortress 2 sounds, see Team Fortress 2 Sound List. __TOC__ Disclaimer Everything is copy-pasted from: wiki.garrysmod.com And belongs to his owner. Just incase I need some informations and the above-named site is not available. I DO NOT use this informations in ANY commercial way. Ambient ambient/_period.wav ambient/alarms/alarm1.wav ambient/alarms/alarm_citizen_loop1.wav ambient/alarms/apc_alarm_loop1.wav ambient/alarms/apc_alarm_pass1.wav ambient/alarms/citadel_alert_loop2.wav ambient/alarms/city_firebell_loop1.wav ambient/alarms/city_siren_loop2.wav ambient/alarms/combine_bank_alarm_loop1.wav ambient/alarms/combine_bank_alarm_loop4.wav ambient/alarms/klaxon1.wav ambient/alarms/manhack_alert_pass1.wav ambient/alarms/razortrain_horn1.wav ambient/alarms/scanner_alert_pass1.wav ambient/alarms/siren.wav ambient/alarms/train_crossing_bell_loop1.wav ambient/alarms/train_horn2.wav ambient/alarms/train_horn_distant1.wav ambient/alarms/warningbell1.wav ambient/atmosphere/ambience5.wav ambient/atmosphere/ambience6.wav ambient/atmosphere/ambience_base.wav ambient/atmosphere/captain_room.wav ambient/atmosphere/cargo_hold1.wav ambient/atmosphere/cargo_hold2.wav ambient/atmosphere/cave_hit1.wav ambient/atmosphere/cave_hit2.wav ambient/atmosphere/cave_hit3.wav ambient/atmosphere/cave_hit4.wav ambient/atmosphere/cave_hit5.wav ambient/atmosphere/cave_hit6.wav ambient/atmosphere/cave_outdoor1.wav ambient/atmosphere/city_beacon_loop1.wav ambient/atmosphere/city_rumble_loop1.wav ambient/atmosphere/city_skybeam1.wav ambient/atmosphere/city_skypass1.wav ambient/atmosphere/city_tone.wav ambient/atmosphere/city_truckpass1.wav ambient/atmosphere/corridor.wav ambient/atmosphere/corridor2.wav ambient/atmosphere/Drone1LP.wav ambient/atmosphere/Drone2LP.wav ambient/atmosphere/Drone4LP.wav ambient/atmosphere/elev_shaft1.wav ambient/atmosphere/engine_room.wav ambient/atmosphere/hole_amb3.wav ambient/atmosphere/hole_hit1.wav ambient/atmosphere/hole_hit2.wav ambient/atmosphere/hole_hit3.wav ambient/atmosphere/hole_hit4.wav ambient/atmosphere/hole_hit5.wav ambient/atmosphere/indoor1.wav ambient/atmosphere/indoor2.wav ambient/atmosphere/laundry_amb.wav ambient/atmosphere/metallic1.wav ambient/atmosphere/metallic2.wav ambient/atmosphere/noise2.wav ambient/atmosphere/outdoor2.wav ambient/atmosphere/pipe1.wav ambient/atmosphere/plaza_amb.wav ambient/atmosphere/quiet_cellblock_amb.wav ambient/atmosphere/sewer_air1.wav ambient/atmosphere/station_ambience_loop2.wav ambient/atmosphere/station_ambience_loop4.wav ambient/atmosphere/station_ambience_stereo_loop1.wav ambient/atmosphere/terrain_rumble1.wav ambient/atmosphere/thunder1.wav ambient/atmosphere/thunder2.wav ambient/atmosphere/thunder3.wav ambient/atmosphere/thunder4.wav ambient/atmosphere/tone_alley.wav ambient/atmosphere/tone_quiet.wav ambient/atmosphere/town_ambience.wav ambient/atmosphere/trainstation_ambient_loop1.wav ambient/atmosphere/tunnel1.wav ambient/atmosphere/undercity_loop1.wav ambient/atmosphere/underground.wav ambient/atmosphere/underground_hall_loop1.wav ambient/creatures/flies1.wav ambient/creatures/flies2.wav ambient/creatures/flies3.wav ambient/creatures/flies4.wav ambient/creatures/flies5.wav ambient/creatures/leech_bites_loop1.wav ambient/creatures/leech_water_churn_loop2.wav ambient/creatures/pigeon_idle1.wav ambient/creatures/pigeon_idle2.wav ambient/creatures/pigeon_idle3.wav ambient/creatures/pigeon_idle4.wav ambient/creatures/rats1.wav ambient/creatures/rats2.wav ambient/creatures/rats3.wav ambient/creatures/rats4.wav ambient/creatures/seagull_idle1.wav ambient/creatures/seagull_idle2.wav ambient/creatures/seagull_idle3.wav ambient/creatures/seagull_pain1.wav ambient/creatures/seagull_pain2.wav ambient/creatures/seagull_pain3.wav ambient/creatures/teddy.wav ambient/creatures/town_child_scream1.wav ambient/creatures/town_moan1.wav ambient/creatures/town_muffled_cry1.wav ambient/creatures/town_scared_breathing1.wav ambient/creatures/town_scared_breathing2.wav ambient/creatures/town_scared_sob1.wav ambient/creatures/town_scared_sob2.wav ambient/creatures/town_zombie_call1.wav ambient/energy/electric_loop.wav ambient/energy/force_field_loop1.wav ambient/energy/spark1.wav ambient/energy/spark2.wav ambient/energy/spark3.wav ambient/energy/spark4.wav ambient/energy/spark5.wav ambient/energy/spark6.wav ambient/energy/weld1.wav ambient/energy/weld2.wav ambient/energy/whiteflash.wav ambient/energy/zap1.wav ambient/energy/zap2.wav ambient/energy/zap3.wav ambient/energy/zap5.wav ambient/energy/zap6.wav ambient/energy/zap7.wav ambient/energy/zap8.wav ambient/energy/zap9.wav ambient/explosions/battle_loop1.wav ambient/explosions/battle_loop2.wav ambient/explosions/citadel_end_explosion1.wav ambient/explosions/citadel_end_explosion2.wav ambient/explosions/exp1.wav ambient/explosions/exp2.wav ambient/explosions/exp3.wav ambient/explosions/exp4.wav ambient/explosions/explode_1.wav ambient/explosions/explode_2.wav ambient/explosions/explode_3.wav ambient/explosions/explode_4.wav ambient/explosions/explode_5.wav ambient/explosions/explode_6.wav ambient/explosions/explode_7.wav ambient/explosions/explode_8.wav ambient/explosions/explode_9.wav ambient/fire/firebig.wav ambient/fire/fire_big_loop1.wav ambient/fire/fire_med_loop1.wav ambient/fire/fire_small1.wav ambient/fire/fire_small_loop1.wav ambient/fire/fire_small_loop2.wav ambient/fire/gascan_ignite1.wav ambient/fire/ignite.wav ambient/fire/mtov_flame2.wav ambient/gas/cannister_loop.wav ambient/gas/steam2.wav ambient/gas/steam_loop1.wav ambient/levels/streetwar ambient/levels/canals/critter1.wav ambient/levels/canals/critter2.wav ambient/levels/canals/critter3.wav ambient/levels/canals/critter4.wav ambient/levels/canals/critter5.wav ambient/levels/canals/critter6.wav ambient/levels/canals/critter7.wav ambient/levels/canals/critter8.wav ambient/levels/canals/dam_water_loop2.wav ambient/levels/canals/drip1.wav ambient/levels/canals/drip2.wav ambient/levels/canals/drip3.wav ambient/levels/canals/drip4.wav ambient/levels/canals/generator_ambience_loop1.wav ambient/levels/canals/headcrab_canister_ambient1.wav ambient/levels/canals/headcrab_canister_ambient2.wav ambient/levels/canals/headcrab_canister_ambient3.wav ambient/levels/canals/headcrab_canister_ambient4.wav ambient/levels/canals/headcrab_canister_ambient5.wav ambient/levels/canals/headcrab_canister_ambient6.wav ambient/levels/canals/headcrab_canister_open1.wav ambient/levels/canals/manhack_machine_loop1.wav ambient/levels/canals/shore1.wav ambient/levels/canals/shore2.wav ambient/levels/canals/shore3.wav ambient/levels/canals/shore4.wav ambient/levels/canals/swamp_bird1.wav ambient/levels/canals/swamp_bird2.wav ambient/levels/canals/swamp_bird3.wav ambient/levels/canals/swamp_bird4.wav ambient/levels/canals/swamp_bird5.wav ambient/levels/canals/swamp_bird6.wav ambient/levels/canals/swamp_frogs_loop2.wav ambient/levels/canals/swamp_stereo_frogs_loop1.wav ambient/levels/canals/toxic_slime_gurgle2.wav ambient/levels/canals/toxic_slime_gurgle3.wav ambient/levels/canals/toxic_slime_gurgle4.wav ambient/levels/canals/toxic_slime_gurgle5.wav ambient/levels/canals/toxic_slime_gurgle6.wav ambient/levels/canals/toxic_slime_gurgle7.wav ambient/levels/canals/toxic_slime_gurgle8.wav ambient/levels/canals/toxic_slime_loop1.wav ambient/levels/canals/toxic_slime_sizzle1.wav ambient/levels/canals/toxic_slime_sizzle2.wav ambient/levels/canals/toxic_slime_sizzle3.wav ambient/levels/canals/toxic_slime_sizzle4.wav ambient/levels/canals/tunnel_wind_loop1.wav ambient/levels/canals/waterleak_loop1.wav ambient/levels/canals/water_rivulet_loop2.wav ambient/levels/canals/windchime2.wav ambient/levels/canals/windchime4.wav ambient/levels/canals/windchime5.wav ambient/levels/canals/windchine1.wav ambient/levels/canals/windmill_wind_loop1.wav ambient/levels/citadel/citadel_ambient_scream_loop1.wav ambient/levels/citadel/citadel_ambient_voices1.wav ambient/levels/citadel/citadel_drone_loop1.wav ambient/levels/citadel/citadel_drone_loop2.wav ambient/levels/citadel/citadel_drone_loop3.wav ambient/levels/citadel/citadel_drone_loop4.wav ambient/levels/citadel/citadel_drone_loop5.wav ambient/levels/citadel/citadel_drone_loop6.wav ambient/levels/citadel/citadel_flyer1.wav ambient/levels/citadel/citadel_hit1_adpcm.wav ambient/levels/citadel/citadel_hub_ambience1.mp3 ambient/levels/citadel/Drone1LP.wav ambient/levels/citadel/extract_loop1.wav ambient/levels/citadel/field_loop1.wav ambient/levels/citadel/field_loop2.wav ambient/levels/citadel/field_loop3.wav ambient/levels/citadel/many_pods_loop1_adpcm.wav ambient/levels/citadel/pod_close1.wav ambient/levels/citadel/pod_open1.wav ambient/levels/citadel/portal_beam_loop1.wav ambient/levels/citadel/portal_beam_shoot1.wav ambient/levels/citadel/portal_beam_shoot2.wav ambient/levels/citadel/portal_beam_shoot3.wav ambient/levels/citadel/portal_beam_shoot4.wav ambient/levels/citadel/portal_beam_shoot5.wav ambient/levels/citadel/portal_beam_shoot6.wav ambient/levels/citadel/portal_open1_adpcm.wav ambient/levels/citadel/strange_talk1.wav ambient/levels/citadel/strange_talk10.wav ambient/levels/citadel/strange_talk11.wav ambient/levels/citadel/strange_talk3.wav ambient/levels/citadel/strange_talk4.wav ambient/levels/citadel/strange_talk5.wav ambient/levels/citadel/strange_talk6.wav ambient/levels/citadel/strange_talk7.wav ambient/levels/citadel/strange_talk8.wav ambient/levels/citadel/strange_talk9.wav ambient/levels/citadel/teleport_windup_loop1.wav ambient/levels/citadel/weaponstrip1_adpcm.wav ambient/levels/citadel/weapon_disintegrate1.wav ambient/levels/citadel/weapon_disintegrate2.wav ambient/levels/citadel/weapon_disintegrate3.wav ambient/levels/citadel/weapon_disintegrate4.wav ambient/levels/citadel/zapper_ambient_loop1.wav ambient/levels/citadel/zapper_loop1.wav ambient/levels/citadel/zapper_loop2.wav ambient/levels/citadel/zapper_warmup1.wav ambient/levels/citadel/zapper_warmup4.wav ambient/levels/coast/antlion_hill_ambient1.wav ambient/levels/coast/antlion_hill_ambient2.wav ambient/levels/coast/antlion_hill_ambient4.wav ambient/levels/coast/coastbird1.wav ambient/levels/coast/coastbird2.wav ambient/levels/coast/coastbird3.wav ambient/levels/coast/coastbird4.wav ambient/levels/coast/coastbird5.wav ambient/levels/coast/coastbird6.wav ambient/levels/coast/coastbird7.wav ambient/levels/coast/seagulls_ambient1.wav ambient/levels/coast/seagulls_ambient2.wav ambient/levels/coast/seagulls_ambient3.wav ambient/levels/coast/seagulls_ambient4.wav ambient/levels/coast/seagulls_ambient5.wav ambient/levels/labs/coinslot1.wav ambient/levels/labs/electric_explosion1.wav ambient/levels/labs/electric_explosion2.wav ambient/levels/labs/electric_explosion3.wav ambient/levels/labs/electric_explosion4.wav ambient/levels/labs/electric_explosion5.wav ambient/levels/labs/equipment_beep_loop1.wav ambient/levels/labs/equipment_printer_loop1.wav ambient/levels/labs/machine_moving_loop3.wav ambient/levels/labs/machine_moving_loop4.wav ambient/levels/labs/machine_ring_resonance_loop1.wav ambient/levels/labs/machine_stop1.wav ambient/levels/labs/teleport_active_loop1.wav ambient/levels/labs/teleport_alarm_loop1.wav ambient/levels/labs/teleport_malfunctioning.wav ambient/levels/labs/teleport_mechanism_windup1.wav ambient/levels/labs/teleport_mechanism_windup2.wav ambient/levels/labs/teleport_mechanism_windup3.wav ambient/levels/labs/teleport_mechanism_windup4.wav ambient/levels/labs/teleport_mechanism_windup5.wav ambient/levels/labs/teleport_postblast_thunder1.wav ambient/levels/labs/teleport_postblast_winddown1.wav ambient/levels/labs/teleport_preblast_suckin1.wav ambient/levels/labs/teleport_rings_loop2.wav ambient/levels/labs/teleport_weird_voices1.wav ambient/levels/labs/teleport_weird_voices2.wav ambient/levels/labs/teleport_winddown1.wav ambient/levels/prison/inside_battle1.wav ambient/levels/prison/inside_battle2.wav ambient/levels/prison/inside_battle3.wav ambient/levels/prison/inside_battle4.wav ambient/levels/prison/inside_battle5.wav ambient/levels/prison/inside_battle6.wav ambient/levels/prison/inside_battle7.wav ambient/levels/prison/inside_battle8.wav ambient/levels/prison/inside_battle9.wav ambient/levels/prison/inside_battle_antlion1.wav ambient/levels/prison/inside_battle_antlion2.wav ambient/levels/prison/inside_battle_antlion3.wav ambient/levels/prison/inside_battle_antlion4.wav ambient/levels/prison/inside_battle_antlion5.wav ambient/levels/prison/inside_battle_antlion6.wav ambient/levels/prison/inside_battle_antlion7.wav ambient/levels/prison/inside_battle_antlion8.wav ambient/levels/prison/inside_battle_soldier1.wav ambient/levels/prison/inside_battle_soldier2.wav ambient/levels/prison/inside_battle_soldier3.wav ambient/levels/prison/inside_battle_zombie1.wav ambient/levels/prison/inside_battle_zombie2.wav ambient/levels/prison/inside_battle_zombie3.wav ambient/levels/prison/radio_random1.wav ambient/levels/prison/radio_random10.wav ambient/levels/prison/radio_random11.wav ambient/levels/prison/radio_random12.wav ambient/levels/prison/radio_random13.wav ambient/levels/prison/radio_random14.wav ambient/levels/prison/radio_random15.wav ambient/levels/prison/radio_random2.wav ambient/levels/prison/radio_random3.wav ambient/levels/prison/radio_random4.wav ambient/levels/prison/radio_random5.wav ambient/levels/prison/radio_random6.wav ambient/levels/prison/radio_random7.wav ambient/levels/prison/radio_random8.wav ambient/levels/prison/radio_random9.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/apc_distant1.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/apc_distant2.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/apc_distant3.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/building_rubble1.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/building_rubble2.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/building_rubble3.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/building_rubble4.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/building_rubble5.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/city_battle1.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/city_battle10.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/city_battle11.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/city_battle12.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/city_battle13.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/city_battle14.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/city_battle15.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/city_battle16.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/city_battle17.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/city_battle18.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/city_battle19.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/city_battle2.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/city_battle3.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/city_battle4.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/city_battle5.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/city_battle6.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/city_battle7.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/city_battle8.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/city_battle9.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/city_chant1.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/city_riot1.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/city_riot2.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/city_scream3.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/gunship_distant1.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/gunship_distant2.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/heli_distant1.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/marching_distant1.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/marching_distant2.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/strider_distant1.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/strider_distant2.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/strider_distant3.wav ambient/levels/streetwar/strider_distant_walk1.wav ambient/machines/aircraft_distant_flyby1.wav ambient/machines/aircraft_distant_flyby3.wav ambient/machines/catapult_throw.wav ambient/machines/city_ventpump_loop1.wav ambient/machines/combine_shield_loop3.wav ambient/machines/combine_shield_touch_loop1.wav ambient/machines/combine_terminal_idle1.wav ambient/machines/combine_terminal_idle2.wav ambient/machines/combine_terminal_idle3.wav ambient/machines/combine_terminal_idle4.wav ambient/machines/combine_terminal_loop1.wav ambient/machines/courtyard_mach_loop.wav ambient/machines/diesel_engine_idle1.wav ambient/machines/electric_machine.wav ambient/machines/engine1.wav ambient/machines/engine4.wav ambient/machines/floodgate_move_short1.wav ambient/machines/floodgate_stop1.wav ambient/machines/heli_pass1.wav ambient/machines/heli_pass2.wav ambient/machines/heli_pass_distant1.wav ambient/machines/heli_pass_quick1.wav ambient/machines/heli_pass_quick2.wav ambient/machines/keyboard1_clicks.wav ambient/machines/keyboard2_clicks.wav ambient/machines/keyboard3_clicks.wav ambient/machines/keyboard4_clicks.wav ambient/machines/keyboard5_clicks.wav ambient/machines/keyboard6_clicks.wav ambient/machines/keyboard7_clicks_enter.wav ambient/machines/keyboard_fast1_1second.wav ambient/machines/keyboard_fast2_1second.wav ambient/machines/keyboard_fast3_1second.wav ambient/machines/keyboard_slow_1second.wav ambient/machines/lab_loop1.wav ambient/machines/laundry_machine1_amb.wav ambient/machines/machine1_hit1.wav ambient/machines/machine1_hit2.wav ambient/machines/machine3.wav ambient/machines/machine6.wav ambient/machines/machine_whine1.wav ambient/machines/razor_train_wheels_loop1.wav ambient/machines/razor_train_wheels_loop2.wav ambient/machines/slicer1.wav ambient/machines/slicer2.wav ambient/machines/slicer3.wav ambient/machines/slicer4.wav ambient/machines/spindown.wav ambient/machines/spinup.wav ambient/machines/spin_loop.wav ambient/machines/sputter1.wav ambient/machines/station_train_squeel.wav ambient/machines/teleport1.wav ambient/machines/teleport3.wav ambient/machines/teleport4.wav ambient/machines/thumper_amb.wav ambient/machines/thumper_dust.wav ambient/machines/thumper_hit.wav ambient/machines/thumper_shutdown1.wav ambient/machines/thumper_startup1.wav ambient/machines/thumper_top.wav ambient/machines/train_freight_loop1.wav ambient/machines/train_freight_loop2.wav ambient/machines/train_freight_loop3.wav ambient/machines/train_idle.wav ambient/machines/train_rumble.wav ambient/machines/train_wheels_loop1.wav ambient/machines/train_wheels_overhead_loop1.wav ambient/machines/transformer_loop.wav ambient/machines/truck_pass_distant1.wav ambient/machines/truck_pass_distant2.wav ambient/machines/truck_pass_distant3.wav ambient/machines/truck_pass_overhead1.wav ambient/machines/usetoilet_flush1.wav ambient/machines/wall_ambient1.wav ambient/machines/wall_ambient_loop1.wav ambient/machines/wall_crash1.wav ambient/machines/wall_loop1.wav ambient/machines/wall_move1.wav ambient/machines/wall_move2.wav ambient/machines/wall_move3.wav ambient/machines/wall_move4.wav ambient/machines/wall_move5.wav ambient/materials/bump1.wav ambient/materials/cartrap_explode_impact1.wav ambient/materials/cartrap_explode_impact2.wav ambient/materials/cartrap_rope1.wav ambient/materials/cartrap_rope2.wav ambient/materials/cartrap_rope3.wav ambient/materials/clang1.wav ambient/materials/creak5.wav ambient/materials/creaking.wav ambient/materials/cupdrop.wav ambient/materials/dinnerplates1.wav ambient/materials/dinnerplates2.wav ambient/materials/dinnerplates3.wav ambient/materials/dinnerplates4.wav ambient/materials/dinnerplates5.wav ambient/materials/door_hit1.wav ambient/materials/flush1.wav ambient/materials/flush2.wav ambient/materials/footsteps_glass1.wav ambient/materials/footsteps_glass2.wav ambient/materials/footsteps_stairs1.wav ambient/materials/footsteps_stairs2.wav ambient/materials/footsteps_wood1.wav ambient/materials/footsteps_wood2.wav ambient/materials/icegrind1.wav ambient/materials/metal4.wav ambient/materials/metal5.wav ambient/materials/metal9.wav ambient/materials/metal_big_impact_scrape1.wav ambient/materials/metal_groan.wav ambient/materials/metal_rattle.wav ambient/materials/metal_rattle1.wav ambient/materials/metal_rattle2.wav ambient/materials/metal_rattle3.wav ambient/materials/metal_rattle4.wav ambient/materials/metal_stress1.wav ambient/materials/metal_stress2.wav ambient/materials/metal_stress3.wav ambient/materials/metal_stress4.wav ambient/materials/metal_stress5.wav ambient/materials/platedrop1.wav ambient/materials/platedrop2.wav ambient/materials/platedrop3.wav ambient/materials/rock1.wav ambient/materials/rock2.wav ambient/materials/rock3.wav ambient/materials/rock4.wav ambient/materials/rock5.wav ambient/materials/roust_crash1.wav ambient/materials/roust_crash2.wav ambient/materials/rustypipes1.wav ambient/materials/rustypipes2.wav ambient/materials/rustypipes3.wav ambient/materials/shipgroan1.wav ambient/materials/shipgroan2.wav ambient/materials/shipgroan3.wav ambient/materials/shipgroan4.wav ambient/materials/shuffle1.wav ambient/materials/shutter6.wav ambient/materials/shutter7.wav ambient/materials/shutter8.wav ambient/materials/smallwire_pluck3.wav ambient/materials/squeeker2.wav ambient/materials/squeekyfloor1.wav ambient/materials/squeekyfloor2.wav ambient/materials/vent_scurry_medium.wav ambient/materials/wood_creak1.wav ambient/materials/wood_creak2.wav ambient/materials/wood_creak3.wav ambient/materials/wood_creak4.wav ambient/materials/wood_creak5.wav ambient/materials/wood_creak6.wav ambient/voices/appartments_crowd_loop1.wav ambient/voices/citizen_beaten1.wav ambient/voices/citizen_beaten2.wav ambient/voices/citizen_beaten3.wav ambient/voices/citizen_beaten4.wav ambient/voices/citizen_beaten5.wav ambient/voices/citizen_punches1.wav ambient/voices/citizen_punches2.wav ambient/voices/citizen_punches3.wav ambient/voices/citizen_punches4.wav ambient/voices/cough1.wav ambient/voices/cough2.wav ambient/voices/cough3.wav ambient/voices/cough4.wav ambient/voices/crying_loop1.wav ambient/voices/f_scream1.wav ambient/voices/m_scream1.wav ambient/voices/playground_memory.wav ambient/voices/squeal1.wav ambient/water/corridor_water.wav ambient/water/distant_drip1.wav ambient/water/distant_drip2.wav ambient/water/distant_drip3.wav ambient/water/distant_drip4.wav ambient/water/distant_wave1.wav ambient/water/distant_wave2.wav ambient/water/distant_wave3.wav ambient/water/drip1.wav ambient/water/drip2.wav ambient/water/drip3.wav ambient/water/drip4.wav ambient/water/drip_loop1.wav ambient/water/lake_water.wav ambient/water/leak_1.wav ambient/water/rain_drip1.wav ambient/water/rain_drip2.wav ambient/water/rain_drip3.wav ambient/water/rain_drip4.wav ambient/water/underwater.wav ambient/water/water_flow_loop1.wav ambient/water/water_in_boat1.wav ambient/water/water_pump_drainin1.wav ambient/water/water_run1.wav ambient/water/water_splash1.wav ambient/water/water_splash2.wav ambient/water/water_splash3.wav ambient/water/water_spray1.wav ambient/water/water_spray2.wav ambient/water/water_spray3.wav ambient/water/wave1.wav ambient/water/wave2.wav ambient/water/wave3.wav ambient/water/wave4.wav ambient/water/wave5.wav ambient/water/wave6.wav ambient/wind/wasteland_wind.wav ambient/wind/wind1.wav ambient/wind/windgust.wav ambient/wind/windgust_strong.wav ambient/wind/wind_hit1.wav ambient/wind/wind_hit2.wav ambient/wind/wind_hit3.wav ambient/wind/wind_med1.wav ambient/wind/wind_med2.wav ambient/wind/wind_moan1.wav ambient/wind/wind_moan2.wav ambient/wind/wind_moan4.wav ambient/wind/wind_rooftop1.wav ambient/wind/wind_snippet1.wav ambient/wind/wind_snippet2.wav ambient/wind/wind_snippet3.wav ambient/wind/wind_snippet4.wav ambient/wind/wind_snippet5.wav ambient/wind/wind_tunnel1.wa Buttons buttons/blip1.wav buttons/button1.wav buttons/button10.wav buttons/button14.wav buttons/button15.wav buttons/button16.wav buttons/button17.wav buttons/button18.wav buttons/button19.wav buttons/button2.wav buttons/button24.wav buttons/button3.wav buttons/button4.wav buttons/button5.wav buttons/button6.wav buttons/button8.wav buttons/button9.wav buttons/combine_button1.wav buttons/combine_button2.wav buttons/combine_button3.wav buttons/combine_button5.wav buttons/combine_button7.wav buttons/combine_button_locked.wav buttons/lever1.wav buttons/lever2.wav buttons/lever3.wav buttons/lever4.wav buttons/lever5.wav buttons/lever6.wav buttons/lever7.wav buttons/lever8.wav buttons/lightswitch2.wav Combined combined/Citadel/citadel_br_guest_f_cc.wav combined/Citadel/citadel_br_newleader_a_cc.wav combined/Citadel/citadel_br_playgame_b_cc.wav combined/eli_lab/eli_lab_al_gravgun_cc.wav combined/eli_lab/eli_lab_al_soquickly01_cc.wav combined/eli_lab/eli_lab_eli_portal01_cc.wav combined/eli_lab/eli_lab_eli_surface_cc.wav combined/eli_lab/eli_lab_mo_airlock06_cc.wav combined/eli_lab/eli_lab_mo_airlock10_cc.wav combined/eli_lab/eli_lab_mo_airlock12_cc.wav combined/eli_lab/eli_lab_mo_extrahelp04_cc.wav combined/eli_lab/eli_lab_mo_extrahelp05_cc.wav combined/eli_lab/eli_lab_mo_hereseli01_cc.wav combined/eli_lab/eli_lab_mo_postdoc01_cc.wav combined/eli_lab/eli_lab_mo_relay01_cc.wav combined/eli_lab/eli_lab_mo_relay02_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_al_docsays01_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_al_lostgordon_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_al_moveon01_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_ba_cantkeephim01_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_ba_getitoff01_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_ba_getoutofsight01_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_ba_hesback01_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_ba_itsworking01_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_ba_myshift01_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_ba_notimetofool01_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_ba_sarcastic01_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_ba_thingaway01_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_br_significant_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_kl_almostforgot_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_kl_blast_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_kl_charger01_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_kl_debeaked_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_kl_excellent_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_kl_fewmoments01_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_kl_fitglove01_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_kl_getoutrun01_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_kl_hedyno02_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_kl_helloalyx01_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_kl_initializing_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_kl_masslessfieldflux_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_kl_mygoodness02_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_kl_nownow01_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_kl_opportunetime01_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_kl_packing01_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_kl_projectyou_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_kl_redletterday01_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_kl_slipin01_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_kl_suitfits01_cc.wav combined/k_lab/k_lab_kl_wishiknew_cc.wav combined/NovaProspekt/novaprospekt_al_horrible01_cc.wav combined/NovaProspekt/novaprospekt_mo_alreadyrerouted01_cc.wav combined/NovaProspekt/novaprospekt_mo_hadtoprove01_cc.wav combined/trainyard/k_lab_al_buyyoudrink02_cc.wav combined/trainyard/Trainyard_al_nicetomeet_cc.wav combined/trainyard/Trainyard_al_suspicious_cc.wav combined/trainyard/Trainyard_al_thisday01_cc.wav combined/trainyard/Trainyard_ba_crowbar01_cc.wav combined/trainyard/Trainyard_ba_getoutfast_cc.wav combined/trainyard/Trainyard_ba_goodluck01_cc.wav combined/trainyard/Trainyard_ba_tellme01_cc.wav combined/trainyard/Trainyard_kl_morewarn01_cc.wav combined/trainyard/Trainyard_kl_whatisit01_cc.wav Common common/bugreporter_failed.wav common/bugreporter_succeeded.wav common/NULL.wav common/warning.wav common/wpn_denyselect.wav common/wpn_hudoff.wav common/wpn_moveselect.wav common/wpn_select.wav doors/default_locked.wav Doors Friends Half-Life 1 Items Music NPC Physics Plats Player Test UI Vehicles Voice Overs Weapons Miscellaneous